As efficient power management for handheld devices (e.g., smart phones) becomes crucial, entering and/or exiting power-down mode(s) become quite frequent. While exiting a low power mode (e.g., sleep mode), sudden surge of current may occur on the power supply node. This sudden charge depends on the Process, Voltage, and Temperature (PVT) conditions and/or remaining charge inside the load unit coupled to the power supply node. This abrupt current change causes di/dt peak and may lead to functional failure in circuits coupled to the power supply node.